In a cut sheet copier, one of the more complex copier process components is the paper feed mechanism. It has been the prior art practice to construct this mechanism as an integral, non-removable part of the copier, such that repair or replacement of the paper feed mechanism required partial disassembly of the copier. The present invention simplifies this procedure by a construction and arrangement which includes a paper feed module operable to feed paper in either of two physical positions, one within the copier, and the other removed from the copier. In said other position, the paper feed module can be operated as if it were in the copier, and malfunctions can be analyzed, or perhaps the mechanism can be periodically maintained and adjusted in the sense of preventive maintenance. This construction and arrangement is such that the paper feed module is accurately physically located in the copier when in said one position so as to insure a reliable copy process.
It is recognized that prior copiers have been constructed and arranged with a drawer-like unit which is mechanically and electrically detachably connected to the remaining portions of the copier. Copiers have also been constructed with removable body portions such that the various copier components are accessible for service and the like. For example, one in which the copier's photoreceptor, developer and cleaner are integrally incorporated as one releasable unit to facilitate maintenance of these components.
In addition, copiers have been constructed having upper and lower frame members, the upper frame member being pivotally connected to the lower frame member for access to the internal mechanisms, to thereby facilitate maintenance and replacement of the copier components.
Sheet feeding apparatus are known which may be attached to a further processing machine to cooperate therewith.
The prior art fails to teach the concept of a copier having a removable paper feed module which is movable from a copier-operative position to a copier-inoperative position, wherein the module is operative in its copier-inoperative position, to thus facilitate operation, analysis, adjustment or repair thereof.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of a preferred embodiment of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.